justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Spectronizer
'"Spectronizer" by Sentai Express is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, and'' Just Dance Now.'' Appearance of the dancers The dancers seem to be teenagers, and since they're superheroes, they have suits that match their color scheme. '''P1 P1 is the only female dancer. She's wearing a pink jacket under a black dress. She has a blue tie, blue shoes, and a blue headband. P2 P2 seems to be the leader. He wears a black and red shirt with red pants and black shoes. P3 P3 wears a yellow vest over a black shirt and black pants. He wears glasses and yellow shoes. P4 P4 wears a blue shirt and blue pants, blue shoes and a blue hat. He wears a vest too but his is unbuttoned. All of them have black hair, except P1 who has blue hair, presumably to resemble Japanese dancers. Spectronizerquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Spectronizerquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Spectronizerquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Spectronizerquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Background They're dancing in front of a pink 2D city with skyscrapers and cliffs. It almost looks like blueprints/drawings. A giant robot and a monster can be seen attacking. The dancers are from Japan. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: * '''Gold Move 1: ''(done from left to right, starting with P1)'' ** P1: Do peace signs with your hands. ** 'P2: '''Put your arms in a mirrored "L." ** '''P3: '''Pull down your right arm slowly on the side. ** '''P4: '''Bend your right leg and put the left in front while putting your right hand behind. * '''Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4: '''Swing your arms in the air and put the left hand on your back and then directly swing your arms again and put your right hand on your back Spectronizergmp2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Spectronizergmp3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Spectronizergm234.png|Gold Move 1 (P1 & P4) Gold Move 2 (P2 & P3) Gold Moves 3 & 4 (All) Spectronizergmp4.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Spectronizergmp1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Trivia *This is the first and currently only Japanese song to make an appearance in the main series. *This is the first song by Sentai Express in the series; it is followed by ''Nitro Bot on Just Dance 2014 *This is one of few songs out of the entire series (this is the second time) to have a dance crew where three coaches are of the same gender, and one person is from a different gender. The others in the same game are I Was Made For Lovin' You and possibly Night Boat To Cairo. * The 4th dancer made an appearance in the background of Fine China in Just Dance 2014. Also in Just Dance 2014, a dancer (known to be the extreme version of Fine China) makes a resemblance of the 4th dancer. * In Just Dance 3 the lyrics don't make much sense, in Just Dance Wii 2 the lyrics are Japanese because its a Japanese song. * Based off the name and the dance, this song is mainly referencing to Super Sentai, which at the point of it's release, would be during the 35th season, Gokaiger; also the song is based off the Bioman﻿ Opening. *In Just Dance Now, P3 has a slightly pinker color. Gallery spectronizerquat.jpg|Spectronizer SPECS.png|Spectronizer SpectronizerMenu.png|Spectronizer on Just Dance 3 Screenshot 2014-10-12-19-00-51-1.png spectonizermenububble.png|The Menu Bubble Spectandfine.png|P4's Appearance in Fine China 61.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 Avatar asdds.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Spectronizer.png|Pictograms SpectronizerMenu.png|In the menu Videos File:Just Dance 3 - Spectronizer - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Now - Spectronizer - Sentai Express - 4* Stars Category:Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs Category:Non-English songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:00's Category:Pop Songs Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up